De Sims 4/Patch 50
De 50ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 25 mei 2017. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.30.103.1010 voor de PC en 1.30.103.1210 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hallo Simmers! Welkom bij lancering van de basisgame voor Ouderschap! In deze game draait het allemaal om mooie familiemomenten. Neem de tijd om ervan te genieten wanneer de rust is wedergekeerd. Wanneer het lekker rustig is, kun je het echt in je opnemen en genieten van het leven... Eh, wacht eens even, sorry. Dat is pas 20-30 jaar nadat het ouderschap begint (afhankelijk van de kwaliteit van ouder en kind). Wat ik bedoel te zeggen, is dat het een chaotische periode is. Een tijd vol gestoorde, luidruchtige hectiek, waarin het hooguit tussen 2:00 en 5:00 uur even 3 uurtjes stil is. En waarin stress iets is om trots op te zijn! Dus ga vol goede moed van start door te kijken wat voor nieuwe dingen in deze lancering voorbij komen... Wat is er voor nieuws? Het menu Laden / Opslaan is vernieuwd zodat het er... moderner uitziet. *Opslagvakken bevatten nu huishoudenicoontjes, in plaats van een lijst met tekst. **Je hoeft je dus niet meer te herinneren welk opgeslagen bestand van het huishouden Gloep-Giechelsma was, want je kunt het gewoon zien! **Er zal wel pas iets te zien zijn in de icoontjes wanneer je het opgeslagen bestand hebt geopend en opnieuw hebt opgeslagen na het toepassen van deze patch. *Back-ups van opgeslagen bestanden kunnen nu hersteld worden via deze gebruikersinterface door op de optie 'Opslagbestand herstellen' te selecteren via de dialoogvenster 'Spel laden'. *Gebruikers kunnen nu zien waar op de schijf zich een bepaald opslagbestand bevindt, door over het bestandsicoontje heen te bewegen in het dialoogvenster 'Spel laden'. **Je kunt ook op de knop klikken om het pad naar jouw klembord te kopiëren. *Je kunt jouw opgeslagen bestand nu een nieuwe naam geven via het dialoogvenster 'Spel laden'. *De automatische opslagfunctie is verwijderd, omdat hij niet goed functioneerde. **De oorspronkelijke functie was verwarrend en functioneerde niet zoals de gebruikers verwachtten. **Spelers bepalen nu zelf wanneer ze het spel opslaan. Dit gebeurt wanneer ze het spel verlaten om naar het 'Hoofdmenu' of 'Werelden beheren' te gaan, of door de game af te sluiten. Of door 'Opslaan' of 'Opslaan als' te selecteren via het ESC-menu. *Het dialoogvenster 'Opslaan als' is ook aangepast, zodat het nu icoontjes weergeeft. *De eerste optie in het dialoogvenster 'Opslaan als' kan gebruikt worden als gloednieuw opslagbestand, maar je kunt er ook voor kiezen om bestaande opgeslagen spelbestanden te overschrijven. Nieuwe verlichting in Kopen. Je kunt drie nieuwe lampen vinden onder Plafondlampen via de sorteerfunctie 'Voorwerpen op functie' > 'Verlichting'. *Ronde Confectie Plafondlamp *Vierkante Confectie Plafondlamp *Klokvormige Plafondlamp **En vandaag heb ik geleerd dat 'klokvormig' echt een woord is... Verder gaan we het nog even hebben over de problemen die we hebben aangepakt... Algemene problemen *Kinderen kunnen nu een poppenhuis kapot slaan dat op dat moment door een ander kind gebruikt wordt... **...want frustratie kun je maar het beste delen. *Sims zullen geen impuls meer krijgen om te trouwen als ze al getrouwd zijn. *Het is simpel hoor: 'Partner blij, dan voel je je thuis lekker vrij.' *Het Succesvolle stamboom-doel (binnen de categorie 'Familie') zal nu wel naar behoren herkennen of een kind de vaardigheid en doelvereisten van de 3e en 4e stap eerder heeft volbracht. **Het is moeilijk genoeg om een kind eenmalig aan het 'werk' te zetten, laat staan een tweede keer... Jammer dat je kinderen niet in kan ruilen. *Baby's zullen niet meer een andere huidskleur krijgen wanneer ze worden opgetild. *De 'Georgina' Lantaarnpaal met Plantenmandjes kan nu worden uitgedaan door de speler. *Als je je telefoon op stil zet, zal hij ook daadwerkelijk stil zijn... **Eh, je wordt nog steeds gebeld, maar je hoort het niet. ***Als je opneemt hoor je het gesprek natuurlijk wel, maar we bedoelen het gerinkel, gepiep of kekke deuntjes... ****Het is dus eigenlijk meer een soort leessysteem... *****Eenrichtingsverkeer, met een keuzemechanisme tussen ja of nee. ******Wie heeft dit type telefoon nou weer uitgevonden? *En nu we het daar toch over hebben (tekstberichten)... Kinderen zullen als het goed is geen ongepaste sms'jes meer van volwassenen ontvangen. *We hebben verschillende problemen aangepakt waardoor kinderen ongepaste tekstberichten ontvingen... Als je dit probleem nog steeds tegenkomt, dan horen we dat graag. *De eigenschapsbeloning Connecties voorkomt niet meer dat jouw Sim carrièrebeloningen kan kopen die ontgrendeld worden door carrièreniveaus die onder het carrièreniveau van de verbindingen met een boost liggen. **Verder hebben de carrièreniveaus zorg gekregen, zodat de niveaus beloningen in lijn zijn met de connecties. *De Schedel van Koekoetoe kost nu 175 Simdollar. **De walrus is niet te koop. *Verbeterde prestaties: peuters met de bewegingsvaardigheid 1 zullen niet meer overwegen om voorwerpen te gebruiken op verdiepingen die ze niet kunnen bereiken. **Zeer intelligente peuters kunnen nog steeds nadenken over hun plek in het universum. **Peuters met veel wijsheid kunnen nog steeds nadenken over hun dagelijkse bewegingen. **Peuters die heel sterk zijn, kunnen nadenkend bewegen. **Peuters met zeer veel charisma kunnen anderen aan het denken zetten. **En zeer behendige peuters kunnen nadenken hoe ze ook zoals Mike kunnen worden. *Peuters zullen nu ook visueel uit hun drinkbeker drinken wanneer ze op de grond zitten. **Eerst dronken ze op een of andere vreemde manier waarbij het drinken op onverklaarbare wijze getransporteerd werd. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor Sims hersteld werden wanneer een Sim op eigen houtje besloot om een andere Sim een verhaal te vertellen. *Sims kunnen weer baantjes trekken. *Sims met de mannelijke voorkeur voor kleding zullen niet meer zomaar een vrouwelijk badpak aantrekken in Creëer-een-Sim. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat een peuter de emotionele impuls van volwassen Sims in de buurt kon overnemen nadat ze in een kavel geladen werden, waardoor de peuter een flirterige emotionele impuls kon krijgen. *Gelaatstrekken van Sims zullen niet meer veranderen wanneer de kleur van hun ogen aangepast wordt. **Blauwe ogen? Prima, dan duwen we die neus ook maar even een stukje deze kant op. Nee? Bruine ogen dan? Ja, goede keuze hoor. Maar dan trek ik wel die kaak een stukje naar buiten. Nee? Het is niet nodig om je stem te verheffen; jij koos bruin, niet ik. Als je jouw perfecte kaak wilt behouden, dan had je groen moeten kiezen! *De levensduur van jongvolwassenen en volwassenen is 4 dagen langer geworden, wat beter past bij de toevoeging van peuters. *Industrieel versterkte balken zullen niet meer zichtbaar zijn door het plafond heen wanneer ze op de onderliggende verdieping worden geplaatst. **Tenzij je een slechte aannemer hebt... Dan zul je zelf de handen uit de mouwen moeten steken. *Met de cheats ingeschakeld, kun je vanaf nu niet speelbare personages aanpassen in Creëer-een-Sim door met Shift ingedrukt op hem of haar te klikken en 'Bewerken in CES' te selecteren. **Mijn stad? Hawaïshirts en konijnensloffen! *Lampen waarvan de kleur en intensiteit zijn aangepast en overgeschakeld zijn op automatische verlichting, zullen niet meer overschakelen op de standaardinstelling voor kleur en intensiteit. *Je hoeft jouw kavel niet meer opnieuw te laden of te reizen om ervoor te zorgen dat verse oogst op de juiste manier in jouw inventaris verschijnt. *We hebben een probleem verholpen met de vormgeving van het statistiekentabblad... **…het statistiekentabblad. ***Is dat een knop in de rechterbovenhoek van het Simologietabblad? Waarop statistieken te zien zijn? En informatie... ****...over jouw Sim, jou, dingen die je misschien gedaan hebt... *****Het bestaat al sinds het begin. ******Nou ja, geloof mij maar: we hebben daarop een visuele oplossing doorgevoerd. Nu is het beter. *We hebben de kapsels van onze kant-en-klare Sims aangepast (zoals de Van de Kerkhofs), zodat die niet drastisch gewijzigd worden tijdens het omkleden, waarbij een ander kapsel niet echt volgens verwachting is. *PlantSims kunnen nu in tenten slapen. **Dit probleem is verholpen voor alle tenten en per pose. *Als het goed is kun je weer dingen delen via Twitter vanuit de game. Vampiers *Vampieroren op de basisvorm van een Sim zullen niet meer verdwijnen wanneer de Sim Leven betreedt. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor voorkomen werd dat een Sim toegang verkreeg tot het huis van een ander wanneer de betreffende Sim de vampierkracht 'Eeuwig welkom' had. **Eeuwig welkom, met uitzondering van deze keer. En... die andere keer. O, en herinner je je nog die ene keer na dat huisfeest? Tja, niet eeuwig welkom dus. *Sims die in vampiers zijn getransformeerd, krijgen vanaf nu geen overbodige levensbalk meer. *Peuters die vampiers als ouders hebben, zullen nu de kleur ogen behouden waarmee ze geboren zijn (of die de speler voor hen bepaald heeft), zelfs nadat ze in 'Creëer-een-Sim' worden geladen. Stedelijk Leven *Een liefdesgoeroe van het Romantiekfestival die door te trouwen lid is geworden van een huishouden, zal niet meer onsterfelijk blijven. **Dat doet me aan de filosoof Socrates denken, die na een wilde nacht zei: 'Waar ben ik in hemelsnaam mee getrouwd?' Vintage Glamour Accessoires *De verlichting van de Felle Façade openhaard zal niet meer door de achterkant van de openhaard heen schijnen. *Butlers zullen niet meer op winkelkavels verschijnen wanneer ze thuis bezig moeten zijn met... butlerdingen. Problemen met onderdelen in Creëer-een-Sim Hé luitjes, in lijn met ons Creëer-een-Accessoirespakket wil ik het in dit gedeelte even hebben over wat voor problemen we tegenkomen en wie van ons team de problemen oplost, zodat je een beetje een idee krijgt van hoe wij problemen evalueren. Om te beginnen zal ik informatie geven over het probleem en wat we hebben verholpen en vervolgens zal ik uitleggen wie dit soort problemen oplost. Deze twee problemen vallen onder tagging-problemen. *Je kunt nu kettingen dragen met yfTop_SP08ShirtButtonOpen. *Je kunt een armband nu zowel om je rechter- als linkerpols dragen wanneer je de carrièreoutfit van niveau 5 draagt: yfBody_EF01BusinessSuitMed! **Dit soort problemen worden door het productieteam opgelost. In beide gevallen was een onderdeel ingesteld om de plaatsing van een ander onderdeel te beperken. **Productie heeft de tags bewerkt en nu zullen deze onderdelen de plaatsing niet meer beperken. Deze drie problemen vallen onder de clippingproblemen. De speler ziet een onderdeel een ander onderdeel doorkruisen (en in sommige gevallen het personagemodel zelf). *We hebben een clippingprobleem met GP01BootFoldover en verschillende broeken verholpen. *ymHair_GP04Slashed zal yuHat_GP04Toque niet meer doorkruisen. *ymShoes_AnkleSquareToe zal ymBody_EF04ShirtSkull niet meer doorkruisen. **Deze problemen zijn verholpen door het vormgevingsteam. Meestal worden ze opgelost door het aanpassen van de geometrie van het onderdeel dat in overtreding is (dus door dingen te verplaatsen), of door iets aan te pakken dat ook wel 'weging' wordt genoemd (hoe een onderdeel tegen andere onderdelen aan ligt). Het markeringsprobleem dat in dit geval is opgelost, bleek ook een clippingprobleem te zijn. *We hebben een probleem met een kapotte markering opgelost dat optrad wanneer je over yfHair_ShortShave en yfHair_BuzzCutNatural heen beweegt in Creëer-een-Sim. **Het kan door de programmeurs worden opgelost, omdat markeringen aangestuurd worden door code, maar in dit geval was het een wiskundig problemen met de haaronderdelen dat tot het markeringsprobleem leidde. Dit is een probleem met de verschillende lagen van een personage. *Vrouwelijke Sims met een mannelijke bouw krijgen als het goed is niet meer twee navels in Creëer-een-Sim. **Ik houd het kort, maar Sims hebben dus lagen (net als een oger). En als de verkeerde laag aan de stapel wordt toegevoegd, dan treden er dit soort problemen op. Dit probleem wordt door programmeurs verholpen. Het was nodig om een andere laag te gebruiken om de Sim op de juiste manier op te bouwen. Dit is een wiskundig vertexprobleem. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat bepaalde vooraf ingestelde ogen de geometrie van verschillende haaronderdelen onjuist oprekte. **Dit probleem is aangepakt door een vormgever en in dit geval werd het veroorzaakt door een enkele 'vert' (het hoekige punt van een polygoon) dat onjuist gedeeld werd met een gedeelte van het gezicht, waardoor het haar uitgerekt werd. Dit is een structuurprobleem. *We hebben een probleem verholpen met een zichtbare naad op de romp van vrouwelijke Sims. **Dit probleem is door een vormgever aangepakt, die de structuur van het basismodel van de Sim aan moest passen. De structuur is als het ware de laag verf die ervoor zorgt dat een Sim op een Sim lijkt, en niet op een bundel draden. En het basismodel van de Sim is de blote Sim zonder onderdelen. Hopelijk geeft je dat wat meer inzicht in een aantal problemen en wie deze problemen oplost. Ik weet dat dit vooral gericht was op onderdeelproblemen, maar ik wilde je gewoon een kijkje geven in de keuken van de ontwikkelaars... ...wauw, dat klinkt echt heel suf. Sorry hoor en nogmaals bedankt voor al je geduld en tijd! -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4